Speak Now
by onelastwish-x
Summary: Ginny shows up at Cho's and Harry's wedding, ready to steal the boy of her dreams. Songfic to "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. Full summary inside.


Summary: After the war, Ginny and Harry never got back together. Ginny still loves Harry and Harry still (secretly) loves Ginny. But, he proposes to Cho Chang. What happens when Ginny shows up? Songfic to "Speak Now" by the amazing Taylor Swift.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or the AWESOME song "Speak Now". Obviously.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
**_

From my flaming red hair to the childish freckles that dotted my cheeks, I didn't fit the picture of a wedding- crasher very well. And, really, I wasn't a wedding- crasher. My whole family had been invited to the wedding. But I was pretty sure Cho Chang wouldn't be very happy to see me telling her fiancé to run away with me. So, if that made me a wedding- crasher, then, yup, I'm a wedding crasher. And I, Ginerva Molly Weasely, am NOT that kind of girl.

But then, Harry Potter isn't the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.

___**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
**_

Everyone in Cho's family wore disgusting pastels, and I had to scoff. You don't like pastels, Harry. You say it reminds you of Easter colors. I could hear Cho yelling at some poor girl (I think it was Hannah Abbot) about her dress. "That pink is two shades too dark! Fix that dress immediately!" she screeched.

'_Fix your own dress first'_, I thought to myself. Cho was wearing an extremely poofy dress that was covered in bows, frills, and lace. Ew.

___**This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
**_

I could practically feel your lips on mine as I hurried away to find Ron. Knowing him, he was probably flirting with Hermione. As always, I was right. He had his arm slung around her shoulders and she was grinning up at him. I sighed instantly, remembering when you used to hold me like that. I would bury my head in the crook of your neck, inhaling your boyish scent.

I shook my head, remembering my plan. And, to complete it, I would have to find a good hiding place. Looking around, my eyes suddenly landed on the heavy red velvet curtains on the left side of the room. Aha!

_**Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

The organ started to play as I peered through the musty curtains. Ick. They stunk. I wrinkled my nose and continued to watch for Cho's entrance.

Cho had warned me not to show up. I had only rolled my eyes, knowing that she really couldn't stop me. Still, I pretended to be sick so I could sneak in, lest she catch me and throw me out. Mum had thrown a fit, ("How can you miss Harry's wedding? Ginny, we HAVE to go!) but eventually gave in.

__

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?**_

Cho practically danced down the aisle, still managing to have the grace of an angel. I wanted to stick out my tongue at her. She was so… perfectly feminine. I glanced down at myself. Even my gorgeous new green dress looked sporty and inappropriate next to her doily- covered off-white wedding dress.

But I knew Harry wished it was me. Back when I was in fifth year, when we were dating, he told me I was the only one he loved and would ever love.__

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now**__  
_

I licked my lips as I stared at Harry. His ever messy black hair was flopping into his bright green eyes and his cheeks were flushed. I felt a wave of longing take over me at his sweet smile.

___**So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now  
**_

I remember how I met him the first time. His face was twisted in confusion and his eyes were all scrunched up. He was blushing red, the poor boy. I remember thinking that he was the cutest boy ever.

___**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me**_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," says a shaking, old wizard preacher, his fingers trembling.

I leave my sanctuary of my curtains to be greeted by gasps.

"Ginny!" Mum cried.

"Ginny!" Ron cried.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried.

"Ginny!" Cho cried.

"_Ginny," _Harry whispered, his voice echoing in the church long after.

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you**__  
_

Memories of holding hands by the lake, stealing kisses in the secluded corners of Hogwarts, and simply being content in each other's arms flooded back to me and I had to swallow back the feeling of nostalgia. I loved him so much- and I still did. That was the only reason why I had come here. I straightened and brought my chin up.

___**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
**_

"I am not the kind of girl," I began, "who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion."

"But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." My voice became stronger as I stared into his emerald eyes.

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
**_

"Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow! You need to hear me out and they said speak now!" I sang, feeling my heart throb in my chest.

_**And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'**_

Harry ran to me, like in a dream. I could only gape as he came to a full stop in front of me. He murmured in my ear, his breath tickling my cheek. "Let's run away now! I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now!"

I flung my arms around him, half- sobbing. As we kissed in the middle of the aisle, aghast wedding guests staring at us, I couldn't help but feel that it was the best kiss yet.


End file.
